pokemonstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amethyst Valley
Adjacent to: Tress's Forest, Fabled Cliffs Rest House: ?? Placeholder Diglett's Butt Quest The daughter there is almost ready to go to college. She'll be impressed that the PC's have already graduated, and so sure they know all kinds of interesting things. She'll then ask the players what Diglett's butt looks like, or more specifically, what Diglett's lower half looks like. You always only see the head. She's willing to give away this rock she found (Assistium Z which allows the user to use Serendipitous Solution). The PC's don't know the answer, and there seems to be little research on the subject. Figuring it out will require a player to strip all the dirt off a Diglett, something they'll come to realize the Diglett does not enjoy. If they manage to do so, the Diglett loses all friendship points and it's basically a mole. The Diglett requires the dirt around it, and being in the ground, to maintain the intense pressure that keeps its body together. Not having that is like a whale being out of water; it hurts. Dr. Dulyttle's Office Dr. Dulytle is a Pokemon Psychiatrist. He is currently offering a free session to new clients (Normally he charges $1000 a session). He explains that the nature a Pokemon presents is often a result of past trauma and repressed fears. By helping the Pokemon come to know its true self, it may start to manifest a new nature. Basically, this allows trainers to change natures they don't like on Pokemon. You as the GM decide what the new nature is, either by choosing one that fits the Pokemon, one that will work well for the trainer, generating a Pokemon at random using the utility and copying its nature, or keeping its nature the same if you already like it but making that nature so it grants an extra friendship point every time it comes up. Regardless of what else happen, the Pokemon also gains a friendship point with its trainer. A typical psychology session will have both the trainer and the Pokemon there. Dulyttle will speak to the Pokemon in Pokemon speech (talking to a Pikachu he's say "Pika pika, pikachu?" He seems to have no trouble understanding the Pokemon. Talking to the trainer he'll ask a couple of the following: * Have you noticed any odd behavior from your Pokemon lately? * What do you think your Pokemon really wants out of life? * What do you and your Pokemon most enjoy doing together do you think? * What do you love most about your Pokemon? * What do you think your Pokemon's deepest fear might be? He'll also ask a couple of the following weird questions: * If your Pokemon were a condiment, what condiment do you think it would be? Why? * Do you think your Pokemon would rather go through life as a gummy bear a thousand feet high, or as a thousand gummy bears each with one foot? * If your Pokemon were a human, what would they do for a living? * If your Pokemon were a videogame, how many points would you have on your score? * What flavor of soft drink do you think best represents what your Pokemon is about? This is also a great time to have some fun at your player's expense. After Dulyttle talks to the Pokemon for a bit you can have him bring up issues and concerns the Pokemon has about their relationship, referencing anything remotely shady the trainer might have done. Spectacle Arena This is the home of the Pokemon Battle Spectacular and it's a unique arena with its own special rules. The focus is on beauty and showmanship rather than battling prowess, although battling does play a part. Each battle has a theme chosen by the arena managers and trainers must put on a show that incorporates the elements of that theme. The whole battle is filmed as a reality show, think something between a singing competition and Iron Chef. The prep work will be filmed and there will be interviews with the winners and losers. Rules The arena allows each trainer up to 6 Pokemon, with no real concerns about balanced teams. but the special rule here is that battle victory is by points, not KO. The battle takes place in 5 rounds. There are 3 judges, who each give a thumbs up or thumbs down based on whether or not they like the style and way the theme was incorporated. Each judge scored the team as a whole, and the side gets a point for each thumbs up, for a maximum of 3 points per round for a total of 12. Pokemon who are switched out can do next to nothing to contribute to the round they're in. Thus, knocking out an enemy Pokemon or forcing it from the arena can be a good way to inhibit the enemy's performance, as are status effects. However, the primary thing to do here is to have a beautiful description and cool move combo to impress the judges. Enrico: This Spanish judge is a bit effeminate and easily thrilled, quick to award the thumbs-up. Shania: This Italian judge is in the middle, awarding a thumbs up for a decent performance. Dursley: This is the mean British judge, nearly impossible to impress. Only for the most excellent performances is a rare thumbs-up given. Themes: There are 6 themes here; you can choose one you like or roll a d6 (or make up your own). Trainers know the theme beforehand and are given up to 24 hours to prepare. Pokemon Digital has sponsored this arena, and they'll allow each trainer to request a TM of their choice to round out their moveset and win their performance, though they may not have certain moves at your discretion as they don't have all moves yet. Each theme has 4 components, and those must be performed in order on the last 4 consecutive rounds (the first round is a freebie, to get in position). # Spring, summer, fall, and winter # Clubs, spades, hearts, and diamonds # Earth, fire, air, water. The Battle The opposing team will be well set up to put on a show. Their Pokemon are beautiful, they have excellent costumes in play, but their battling skills are weak and their Pokemon are low-level. Also, they take their turn after the players, meaning all PC's go first, then the opposition, then back around, with no need to keep careful track of initiative. This allows one side to do their spectacle, then the other. Victory or Defeat Each trainer gets $100 per point, and the winning team gets an additional $1,000 and control of the arena. The champions are allowed to have their own advertisements on the local TV network, to promote a cause or anything else they want. Neverland Books (Gym) Sylvia’s gym opens on row after row of books. Many of them are fairy tales, but there are also romance novels, science fiction, fantasy, . None of them are non-fiction. The gym functions as something between a library and a bookstore. Anyone may come in and spend as much time as they want reading. Sylvia often lets children keep a favorite book, but adults have to pay if they want to take something home. Sylvia’s collection also includes children’s movies and videogames, which are sometimes being played. The lounge area is comfy with couches and pillows for easy reading, and there’s also a playplace and a toy area. It also features Wonderland Cafe. The Stacks Fifty or so bookshelves have all kinds of books. If our custom Pokemon are in play, a few Literat will be found amongst the shelves as well as 3 copies of the Pokenomicon, each wearing a different jacket. Each book jacket changes the Pokemon's secondary type (or Pokenomicon's primary type) to the type of the jacket. The jackets come in one each of fire, ice, and lightning. Sylvia dislikes the Literat because they eat the books and the Pokenomicon because they're creepy and she didn't order them. They're not supposed to be on the shelves; they just show up. Wonderland Cafe (Shop) This bistro serves Alice-in-wonderland-themed drinks and snacks. Drinks restore 60 HP. Snacks can be held like berries and restore 1d60 HP. Each cost $100. Books are paid for here too. Linette runs the register here. The Challenge Sylvia says that in order to face her each challenger must bring in a Pokemon that trusts them completely (i.e. has full friendship points). The Battle Sylvia will realize the players are lower level than her and pick several of the kids she reads stories to so they can fight with her. Each kid gets one Pokemon at starter challenge rating. All Sylvia's Pokemon are at the strong challenge rating. Sylvia will tell the players they only need to defeat her Pokemon to win the battle. She will field Pokemon equal to the number of players. Gym Leader Sylvia has all fairy-type Pokemon while her gym rats have baby Pokemon (Pichu, Magby, Smoochum, Elekid, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Togepi, etc...) All of Sylvia's Pokemon get her badge bonus. For simplification, assume she's all chosen Pokemon that like battling in some way and assume they get 1 FP per turn, +1 for each of her gym rats that has had their Pokemon KO'd and thus will be cheering on Sylvia's Pokemon. Sylvia will be using a lot of FP to reroll saves, and she'll also use the Z-move Orbital Friendship Cannon early on in the battle to get assistance from all allied Pokemon, preferably hitting several targets at once (though she won't harm any allies). Gym Leader Sylvia Youngster Puck Youngster Ariel Youngster Fae Youngster Elvis Youngster Melody Victory Upon winning Sylvia will give each player the Friendship badge. She also hands each of them a HM for Flash. To anyone who fainted none of the Pokemon from the children she gives a TM for Giant Slayer. Those who fainted a kid's Pokemon get Fairy Godmother or Friendship is Magic. The noblest person gets a Z-crystal for the move Orbital Friendship Cannon.